The Hand of Hamilton Characters
by HamiltonJunkie
Summary: *WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING AS A PUNISHMENT. NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SEXUALLY.* Alexander goes to Eliza about cheating. The guilt is getting to him and he wishes to relieve some of it. I may add more of these stories upon request, following the same title theme.
1. The Hand of Eliza Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton walked into the room, practicing what he was going to say to her. How could she ever forgive him for what he did? He paced nervously in front of her door. /Should I really do this?/ He wondered. yes of course he should. After what he did to her, this will be the only way to clear his concious. He knocks. "Come in." It's obvious she doesn't know who it is, oter wise she would turn him away. He rushes into the room and shuts the door behind him. "What do you want?" she asks coldly. She is sitting in an armless chair at her desk, and turns it to face him. "Eliza I know am the last person you want to see right now, but I came to talk to you about something important. I know that you can never forgive and I know that will never forgive me." "Where is this going, Alexander?" "Eliza, I feel so guilty about what happened, and I know that I should, but I can't live with the guilt any longer. I have to do something to alieviate it. I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness, or even ask for it. I'm here because I feel guilty about what happened, and I deserve to be punished. I think you should be the one to do that, however you see fit. I know this sounds strange, but I don't mean it for personal pleasure or sexually at all. I don't care what it is. I don't care if you make me your slave, have me drawn and quartered, or even shoot me yourself. I need you to do something about this. You can take your anger towards me and release it on me. Please Eliza. Give me this." Eliza thought for a moment. On the one hand, she didn't want anything else to do with Alexander, and wanted him to leave. On the other hand, she wanted to see him suffer and pay for what he did. Suddenly, an idea crept into her head. Finally, she spoke. "Alexander, if you are really sure that you want to do this, then I think I can make some arrangements." "Oh, Eliza. Of course I want to do you so much for this. You have no idea how much this means to me." /I don't think you should be exactly thanking me yet Alexander,/ thought Eliza. "Alright then. Come to my side. Alexander, I want you to think about a few things while you are being punished. When you are hurting, think about how I was hurting. When you are crying, think about how I was crying. Alexander, I am not going to show you any mercy. You hurt me dearly, and there is no way you are backing out of this." Alexander was confused at her words, but suddenly found himself pulled over her lap. "Eliza, wh- what" Alexander started but was cut off by a sharp smack to his bottom. That seemed to shut him up. "Alexander, you are about to be spanked. I don't care how juvenile it sounds, it's far less than you deserve. Now, please remove your pants and drawers. Don't make me have to, or it won't end well for you. You are in no position to disobey." Alexander started to protest, then found another sharp smack landing on his bottom. He begrudgingly abided and pulled his pants and down a small ways. He gasped when Eliza grabbed them and yanked them down around his ankles, quickly followed by a sharp smack. He'd been spanked by Washingron before, many times when he disobeyed his orders. He felt her grab his side and braced himself. Based on what he had been dealt so far, Alexander was in for a long time. It was nothing compared to the next few smacks. Her hand was not merciful, and already after the first smack Alexander felt like he wouldn't sit for weeks. Eliza kept on smacking, unmerciful, and when the fifth smack came around, Alexander was yelping. By the tenth he was in tears. "Why are you getting this spanking Alexander?" Eliza asked. "B-because I cheated on you and b-broke your h-heart." Alexander wailed through sobs. His sobs were from a mixture of grief and pain. It almost felt good to Alexander. Not pleasurable, like a kink, but good because it relieved some of his guilt. Alexander knew he was well deserving of his punishment. Still, Eliza smacked on, causing more yelps and tears. "P-please Eliza, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Alexander pleaded, but Eliza smacked on, unmerciful. "Alexander, you are not sorry about what you have done, you are just sorry that you are getting spanked and you want it to stop. Well, you came to me asking for punishment, and I am not going to stop until my point is across." Eliza kept right on smacking, and soon Alexander was a mess, wailing in pain. Eliza stopped for a moment to grab her hairbrush. This was sure to be a spanking Alexander wouldn't soon forget. Alexander felt her stop, and almost thought that it was over, until all too soon he realized that she was just changing implements. He buried his face in her lap and waited. He didn't have long to wait. Eliza brought the brush down with a sharp CRACK on his bottom. All Alexander could think of was fire. It felt like he was sitting in the fire. He knew he deserved it, and he knew that he was also a mess by now, but he didn't care. Eliza smacked and cracked on, turning his bottom a deep shade of red. There was likely to be bruising. After about thirty or so smacks Eliza stopped. "Alexander. Alexander can you hear me? Stop crying. We only have ten left to go, and they will be the hardest yet. I am going to use your belt. I know, this may seem harsh, but I really want you to think about what you did. You will stay over my lap, not on a desk. Part of this punishment is humiliation, like you humiliated me. Be prepared, Alexander." He could feel his stomach drop. The belt. He had only ever felt its wrath from Washington, when things were really bad. He waited, knowing how much he deserved it. SMACK! It felt like fire across his backside. He jerked and yelled, trying to kick away, but Eliza held him still. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK! The next three came quickly together, traveling down his backside. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The next three came slower, but goiung back up over the areas of his bottom already spanked. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The last three came agonizingly slow, right to the party where the thigh meets the bottom. Alexander jerked and bucked and yelled. He was so thankful no one else was in the house. He laid over Eliza's lap, limp, and cried and cried and cried. Eliza rubbed circles on his back, occasionally rubbing her cool hand on his crimson backside, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. Suddenly, all anger was washed away and she forgave him. She pulled his pants and drawers back up, earning a wince. She picked him up and hugged him tight, making sure he couldn't see the tears on her face. "I love you so much Alexander. Please, don't ever do something like that again, or we will have to repeat this lesson." "I'm so sorry Eliza. I love you too. I can't believe I did that to you. I fell much better now. Thank you, Eliza." He cried thinking about how he hurt her, and he cried because he himself was hurting. He hugged her tight. "Please repeat this lesson if I ever do anything like that again. I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much. If I deserve to be punished, then so be it." Eliza continued to hug him and rub circles on his back, all the while crying. She brought him to their bed, and gently palced him down on his stomach. "Go to sleep Alexander. I am going to make dinner. I'll save you a plate, and a chair with a nice cushion on it. I love you." She kissed him and turned to leave. "I love you too Eliza." He murmured, already mostly asleep. Before she closed the door, just low enough so that only she could hear, she smiled and sung to herself, "I know that it...burns." 


	2. The Hand of George Washington

*BANG* All was quiet. The only thing you could hear, all throughout the trench and battleground was that shot. Charles Lee fell to the ground, John Laurens looking satisfied. Alexander Hamilton stared in shock, but also a small bit of triumph. This was interrupted as he heard a booming voice. "HAMILTON. Meet me inside. Now." A jolt of fear ran through Alexander as he made his way to Washington's office and private quarters. He passed medics going to Lee's side, and continued on. Washington always thought of Alexander like a son, so he was worried what was going to happen to him. He made his way inside and waited. Before long, Washington made his way inside and Alexander saw the look of anger on his face. It made his blood run cold. "Son". "Don't call me son" "Listen Alexander, this war is hard enough without fighting amongst ourselves." "But Lee said awful things about you, sir" "Hamilton, duels solve nothing, you could aggravate our allies down south" "Yes sir, that is correct. John should have shot him in the mouth. He wouldn't go running it again." "Son." "I'm NOT your son." "Watch your tone. I'm not some girl who needs your pity and help. I won't stand for it." "All these men say awful things about you" "I've been through a lot and I can take it. I know, you don't have my name and experiences." Alexander started to protest, "But if you give me control I could lead this war and we could win." "Or you could die Alexander. I know I that you are willing to die but this world needs you alive. Your wife needs you alive, son I need you alive." "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!" Before he knew that he said it, it slipped out. He looked at Washington's face. Pure anger. Alexander thought about running. That would only make things worse for him when he got caught. "I'm sorry sir, it slipped out." "Save it, Hamilton. I was considering letting you off with a stern lecturing about the duel, but I realize now what a danger that could have been. What if one of you had died? Especially you, Alexander. So many people would be heartbroken. I would be heartbroken. Your tone with me has been exceptionally bratty as well. If you are going to act like a small child, fighting and acting like a brat, then you might as well be punished like one." "Sir what do you-" Alexander was cut off by a sharp smack to the bottom. Before he knew what was happening, Washington was sitting and had Alexander over his knee. "Alexander you have been deserving of this for a long time. I think that it's high time someone gave you a good spanking. I'm not going to lecture you. I think you know why you're getting punished. I'll deal with Laurens and Burr later. Don't worry about them." Suddenly, Alexander felt his pants and drawers being yanked to the ground. He gasped and tried to wiggle out of Washington's grasp, but Washington grabbed him by the waist and held him. SMACK. Alex yelped. Washington's hand stung like an angry hornet all over Alexander's backside. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. After the next few Alexander couldn't hold it in. He started crying, and once he started he couldn't stop. He felt embarrassed to be crying in front of his commander. He felt even more embarrassed that his commander was SPANKING him. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. Washington continued on. "Ow, ouch! I'm sorry sir! I'm sorry! Please!" Alexander begged, willing him to stop the fire on his backside, but to no avail. Washington continued smacking on, Alexander crying and pleading the whole time. After what seemed like a lifetime, Washington stopped. "Alexander, I am going to use the belt. It may seem harsh to you, but think about what would happen if you died. You deserves this." Alexander waited in anticipation, not knowing what to expect. All of a sudden a sharp pain, worse than any he'd known yet, was unleashed on his backside. He jerked and yelled, trying to escape. CRACK! The belt came down again, causing more yelling and jerking, but Alexander was unable to get loose. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! After about twenty seats, which felt like one hundred to Alexander, Washington stopped. "Shhh. There, there. It's alright Alexander. All is forgiven. It's okay. I love you like a son, Alexander, so I think it's fair that I treat you like one." Washington tried to soothe Alexander as he rubbed his back. "I'm sorry sir. I'll be more careful. I don't want to get myself killed and make anyone else upset. I know I deserved this. I'm glad you care enough about me to do this though." Washington pulled up Hamilton's pants and drawers, and got a small whimper in return. Yes, Washington knew that feeling well. He stood Alexander up, and hugged him like he would never see him again. Alexander hugged back. At this point, Washington started to cry. "Sir, why are you crying?" "Because. Alexander, I don't want to lose you. I want you to be safe. If you ever do something like this again you can bet you will find yourself right over my lap again. I love you too much to let you do something like this. Understood?" "Yes sir, I understand. I love you, too." With that, Alexander made his way back to his bunk, taking extra caution when sitting for the next few days.


	3. The Hand that Rocks the Tomcat

**A/N: This one doesn't contain as much spanking, or go into much detail, because it is a sort of aftermath from the last chapter. Also, it contains a good bit of fluff, a few seats, mention of spanking, and a hint that something along those line may be happening in other characters' lives. I hope you enjoy, and none of it is really meant to be taken romantically, but if you wanna ship it, I can't stop you.**

"Yo, Alex. What are you sitting like that for?" John Laurens was looking at Alexander Hamilton strangely. Alexander was sitting oddly, trying to sit on the edge of his seat without actually hitting the seat. "Oh what? This? It's nothing. I'm fine. Totally fine" Alexander hoped that they didn't question anything else. John shrugged it off, and after a few glances, Hercules Mulligan did the same. It was only Lafayette who continued to be concerned for Alexander. He'd have to ask him about it after dinner, alone. They ate the rest of their dinners in silence. As they headed back to their quarters, Lafayette caught Alexander by the shirt and pulled him back. Lafayette, what are you-" "Shh! I don't want them to hear." Lafayette cut him off. "I want to know why you are sitting like that." "I told you, it was nothing. It's not any of your business." Alexander lied. " _Oui, mon ami_. I'm afraid it is my business, why my friend is acting strange." There was fear in Alexander. Lafayette only ever spoke in French when he was drunk or angry. "I'm not telling you, Lafayette. Leave me alone." Lafayette was angry. Very angry. He cared very deeply for Alexander, and didn't want anything to happen to him. He wasn't much of the type, but before long he found himself landing a few swats to Alexander's bottom. That was enough. Alexander started to cry, and hard. "Please. No, Lafayette. Please. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Alexander started to beg. "Relax, Alexander, it was only a few-" he was cut off. "Listen, Lafayette. I know I made you angry, but please, not a spanking. Not again." Darn. There his mouth was running off again. It had already gotten him into trouble once. He didn't need it again. "What do you mean again, Alexander?" Lafayette questioned. He was really starting to get worried about his friend. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. It's not important." Alexander tried to leave, but Lafayette still had a grasp on his arm. "Yes it is, Alexander. You are important. If some is hurting you, or spanking you, without valid reason, we need to tell the general about it." Alexander's eyes went wide. "No! No, no please not the general he doesn't need to know. Alright fine. Stop looking at me like that. I'll tell you what happened. Let's sit down. It'll take a little bit." They sat down, Alexander rather gently. Lafayette waited patiently for him to speak. "Well, it all started with the duel. Washington called me into his office to have a private chat. This is where it all spiraled down." Lafayette put his arm around Alexander, expecting him to shy away from the touch. He was shocked when Alexander leaned into it. Lafayette waited patiently and quietly while Alexander told his story. "So yeah," Alexander finished, "That's the reason I can't sit comfortably. You're probably going to laugh at me now, aren't you. It's pretty embarrassing." Alexander braced himself for the laughing. "No, I'm not going to laugh. It's not really funny. I've been in that position myself, although not with the general. I know how it feels. I'm sorry about the swats, even though at the time I thought you deserved them. I hope it doesn't hurt your feelings for me to say this, but you did kind of deserve it." He hoped he hadn't hurt his friend. "No, it's okay Lafayette. I know I deserved it. I'm just glad I have someone like you to understand." Suddenly, to his surprise, Lafayette found himself wrapped in a hug, and hugged Alexander back. "Alexander, you're a really close friend of mine. If something's bothering you, please don't hesitate to tell me about it. I know you might not want to, but I think we should tell the other guys. I'll do it though, you don't have to." They walked back to their quarters together, and as soon as they entered John asked "Yo, where you two knuckleheads been? Me and Herc, we've been waiting on you." Alexander slumped to his bed. "About that. Let me fill you in." So Lafayette told the story of Alexander's visit with the general. "You got spanked? By the GENERAL? Ha! That is classic!" John guffawed. "Watch it Laurens, or I'll see to it that you get a trip to see the general too." Lafayette was as shocked as the rest to hear Hercules' words. "Alright, dude. It's okay. Listen, Alexander, I'm really sorry that I laughed at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, and I hope you didn't take it too seriously." Everyone but Hercules and John were shocked at this sudden change in John's attitude. Someone had gotten through to him, and that someone was Hercules Mulligan. The way John spoke, he seemed almost scared, but respectful of him. "Anyway, it's not like I haven't been in that situation myself. It's not a comfortable one." John said, with only a glance towards Hercules. "Yeah bro," the latter started, "I've had my fair share too. I think we all have." Alexander smiled, feeling a little better that at least his friends knew where he was coming from. "Hey, does anyone know where Burr is?" "Right here." Alexander jumped when he finally noticed Aaron Burr sitting at a desk. "Burr, h-how much of that did you hear?" Alexander asked. They all waited anxiously. "Only every last thing you said. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I can't talk either. I've been in the same situation, more times than I care to admit." They all laughed. "Thanks guys. I'm glad I can have friends like you to care about me." Lafayette hugged him , Hercules patted Alexander on the back, Burr beamed, and John faked puking, before ruffling Alexander's hair. "Listen guys. I think I might go talk to the general. See you soon." Alexander made his way to the general's office. He knocked on the door. "Come in," came George Washington's booming voice. Alexander walked inside. "Alexander. How nice to see you. What brings you to my office at such a late hour. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Alexander fidgeted, feeling like a small child being reprimanded for staying up so late. "Umm, actually sir, I came to thank you again, for treating me as one of your own children. It's good to know someone cares about me like that. I know, it's probable inappropriate, but I, umm, also came to ask for another hug?" Alexander said in a small voice, afraid of being rejected. Washington smiled. "Of course, Alexander. You don't have to ask for a hug, and it's not inappropriate. I love you like a son, I'm not going to reject you." Alexander smiled and ran to hug Washington, and feel the warmth of his body, and smell his scent. Alexander thought this is what having a father felt like. He smiled and almost fell asleep as Washington ran his hand through Alexander's hair, and rubbed his back. "Go to bed, Alexander. That's an order from your commander." Washington said, his voice full of affection. "Yes, sir." Alexander said, closing the door behind him and going back to his quarters. As he opened the door and stepped inside, he realized everyone else was asleep, and he so thought about how lucky he was to have these people in his life. He smiled again as he climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	4. The Hand that was Dealt

**A/N: This chapter might be a little longer because it is going to be almost like two stories, but it's basically POV of Alexander and Philip, not really POV but following their individual stories. Also, this is an AU where Philip doesn't die, and follows the other Eliza story, where she forgives Alexander. I've been told it would be easier to read with paragraphs, so I gave it a try. Enjoy!**

 **Following Philip**

Philip started out of the house with his father's guns, on his way to duel a certain Mr. George Eacker. He was nervous that he might get killed, but didn't show it. However, Philip apparently didn't think clear enough, for there was his mother, Eliza Hamilton, with her hands on her hips, staring down at him with a face full of anger.

"Philip Hamilton, where are you going and what are you doing with your father's guns? Surely you aren't thinking of dueling, are you? You know I raised you better than that."

Oh no. She sounded very angry. "Uh, hi mom. Yeah, I was gonna go duel someone." No use in lying now, especially since she already knew. "Actually, dad gave me his guns to use. Told me to make him proud, and he told me I should be fine, as long as the other guy was a man of honor." That was the wrong thing to say. Philip hoped he didn't get his father in trouble.

"What? Your father told you to make him proud? And what would you do if he wasn't a man of honor and shot you and killed you? That's it. Philip, get inside. I'll deal with your father later. Right now, you're in a lot of trouble mister." Eliza scolded.

Philip gulped as he turned and ran to his parent's room. His father was in his study, and Philip hoped he didn't notice what had happened. It wasn't long before his mother made her way into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Philip, come here." "No ma, please I'm sorry-" Philip protested. "Now, Philip." His mother's tone clearly indicated that she meant what she said and was in no mood to be disobeyed. Slowly, Philip trudged to his mother's side.

Eliza grabbed him and by the arm and pulled him over her lap, landing a sharp smack to his bottom, earning a yelp. Suddenly, she grabbed Philip's pants and drawers and pulled them down, baring his bottom.

Philip gasped, not expecting this. SMACK! His mother's hand came down on his bottom. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. It wasn't long before Philip was in tears.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Philip?" "B-because I was going to d-duel and I c-could have gotten myself k-killed." Philip said between sobs. Still, Eliza continued to spank him, turning his bottom from a pale pink to a rosier shade.

Philip didn't think he would sit for months. Eliza stopped to grab her brush. Philip felt her stop, and began wailing. "Please mom, not the brush!" He begged, and was met with a loud CRACK in return.

Eliza began to spank with the hairbrush now, keeping a tight hold on Philip as he bucked and yelled. She cracked on until Philip's bottom was a glowing crimson color. "You're luck I didn't use the belt, young man, and you're even luckier that you didn't go through with the duel and get yourself killed. I care too much about you, and I'm sure your father does too, even though he made a stupid, careless mistake."

Eliza picked up her son and began to hug him, pulling up his pans and drawers along the way. She rubbed circles in his back as he sniffles. "I love you so much Philip. Please don't do something stupid like that again." "I love you too, ma. I promise I won't do something like that again." "Good. Now go get you father and send him to me. He's in a lot of trouble."

 **Following Alexander**

Alexander Hamilton was writing in his study when his son came in, red eyed and rubbing his backside. "Mom caught me with the guns. She said to send you to her, in the bedroom. She's angry." Alexander knew what happened to his son, and knew he was in for the same fate.

"Take your siblings and go outside, Philip. I'll deal with your mother." Alexander followed Philip out the door, and went to the bedroom he shared with Eliza.

He went inside. She was sitting on the bed. "Alexander Hamilton, what do you have to say for yourself? Our son could have been killed!" "I'm sorry Eliza, I thought he could have held his own." "And what if he hadn't? What if he had been killed instead? What would you then?"

Alexander was silent. He knew she was right, but he dreaded the punishment. "Alexander, I told you when you cheated on me that should the need arise, I would spank you again. Well, the need has arisen. Come here. Now, Alexander."

Alexander trudged to her side. Like father, like son, thought Eliza. Again she grabbed him and pulled him across her lap, pulling his pants and drawers down also. SMACK! She proceeded to give Alexander the same spanking and lecture she'd given Philip, only it was a lot harder.

When she had finally finished with that, she spoke. "Alexander, get up. We aren't done. Get up and bend over the bed. I'm going to use your belt. I didn't use the belt on Philip, but you should know better than to basically tell our child to duel. You'll get twenty-five smacks."

Alexander sobbed, but bent over the bed as he was told, and felt his belt being removed. Alexander waited, quietly sobbing. He knew he deserved what was coming to him. He always did. SMACK! The belt came down. Alexander jerked and yelled. The next few weren't any less painful.

Finally, Eliza was finished. She pulled his pants and drawer back up over his bottom, and Alexander's knees buckled at the contact and he fell to the floor, sobbing. Eliza wondered for a second whether it had been too much, but ultimately decided he deserved it. Their son's life had been at stake.

She picked him up and hugged him, rubbing his back to soothe him. "Shhh, I'm sorry I had to use the belt, Alexander, but you deserved it. What if Philip had been killed? I know you didn't mean it, but it would have broken both of our hearts." "I'm sorry Eliza. I don't want to lose him either. I don't know what I'd do if he died."

"I love you, Alexander. Go get some rest." With one last hug to Eliza, Alexander laid on the bed. "I love you too, Eliza. I'll be more careful. I don't want to find myself in this position again."

With that, Alexander went to sleep, as Eliza left to call the children inside.


	5. The Hand at the Cabinet

**A/N: I'm sorry if this one didn't flow as well it wasn't as good. I tried to give Washington good reason to be angry at Alexander, and I didn't really know how to make Jefferson really** ** _forgive_** **him. It also ended kind of weird, but I think it turned out alright.**

"Turn around, bend over, I'll show you where my shoe fits!" Alexander Hamilton yelled triumphantly. He waited as the crowd cheered for him.

"Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson take a walk. We'll convene afterwards. Hamilton, we need to have a talk." Alexander heard the anger in the president's seemingly calm voice. The anger he had grown so accustomed to, which meant that he was in trouble.

"Do you want to pull yourself together and act like a professional, Hamilton?"

"I'm sorry sir. It's just, Jefferson angers me so much. I can't stand it."

"That's no excuse to talk the way you did. That has nothing to do with the debate."

"Well, if I didn't say anything, you sure weren't. Someone needs to say the things that you won't." Alexander's anger was rising, as was Washington's.

"Alexander, watch your tone."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I get sick of all these Virginians acting high and mighty, when they aren't squat."

"Alexander, watch your mouth. I'm from Virginia, you know."

"Oh, yes. I forgot. That's where all the cowards are from."

There was a silence. Alexander didn't know why he said it, or why he didn't immediately apologize. All he knew was that when George Washington smacked him on the behind, he didn't stop there.

"Oh what? Now you're upset and you're going to spank me like a child? Whatever, it doesn't concern me. I've grown since we last had this kind of meeting."

"There you go again running that mouth. It got you in trouble again, and I think you're in enough trouble. I want this lesson to be learned. You do NOT use that type of language at a professional meeting, you do NOT continue to backtalk your boss, and you do NOT call me a coward."

Soon, Alexander found himself in a very familiar position, over Washington's lap with his pants and drawers down like a naughty schoolboy. Then again, he had acted like one.

SMACK! Washington's hand hit Alexander's bottom, resulting in a small whimper. Alexander was determined not to cry, or show that this spanking was getting through to him. It didn't last long. Before even the tenth smack, Alexander was in tears. Like always.

Washington smacked on, lecturing Alexander along the way. Alexander's pleas for mercy were met only with more forceful smacks. After what seemed like forever, Washington finally stopped.

He returned Alexander's pants and drawers back to where the were. He picked up the smaller man and hugged him. How he hated to do this, but if it had to be done, then it would be.

"Shh. It's okay Alexander. I'm sorry to have to do this, but if you're going to continue to act like a child, you should continue to be punished like one."

"I'm sorry sir. I'm ready to act professional now." Alexander sniffled.

"Alright. I'm glad. The first thing I want you to do is go apologize to Jefferson and Madison."

"But sir-"

"Alexander, unless you want another trip over my knee, I suggest you do what I said."

"Yes, sir."

Alexander left to go find Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.

"Um, Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Madison, I, uh, came to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was extremely uncalled for, and completely unprofessional. I really hope you can forgive me."

"Well. If it isn't Alexander Hamilton, apologizing for his actions. What a surprise." Jefferson almost sneered.

"What a surprise." Madison echoed.

"Yes, well, I wanted to apologize for what I said. As I mentioned before, it was uncalled for. We don't have to be friends, I just wanted to apologize."

"Whatever Hamilton. It's alright. It's nothing I wouldn't have said. Didn't hurt our feelings." Jefferson could see that Hamilton had been crying. He had a knack for that kind of thing, and most people didn't really react. He didn't want to push him any further, or find out why he'd been crying.

"Right, well, let's get back to it. I'm glad that's settled."

They returned to the Cabinet Battle.


End file.
